Compressed gas is used in a variety of industrial applications. There is regularly the need to improve or maintain the quality of compressed gas during or prior to processing as it relates to pollutants, particularly with regard to potential liquid occurring in the compressed gas. It is known from the prior art to use dryers, and in particular adsorption dryers operating based on the physical principle of adsorption, to reduce or effectively remove liquids from the compressed gas. The process of adsorption drying is energy-intensive and regularly involves the vessels of the adsorption dryer going through different phases involving successive heating and cooling. Though it is known to take sensor measurements during operation either within the vessels or of the downstream compressed gas, such sensor measurements are an insufficient basis for determinations of parameter settings aiming to avoid energy waste, overshooting in cooling or heating and spikes in dew point or temperature of the downstream compressed gas.